


Puppy Mine

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I’m sorry it’s shitty, i haven’t written in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Blitzo goes to adopt a hellhound.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Puppy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finally wrote something after so long
> 
> Just note that I doubt this story would actually happen in canon, this is more of a fun little what if

Blitzo had been wanting to adopt a hellhound for quite a while now. And today he was finally doing it. Walking through the shelter doors Blitzo happily made his way to the front desk, where an uninterested employee sat and read a rather inappropriate magazine.

“Hello! I’d like to adopt one of your hounds!” Blitzo happily said as he walked up to the cashier, earning an annoyed sigh from her.

“Right this way, sir.” She mumbled in a rather monotone voice, getting up from her seat and walking up to a door. She opened it to reveal a large room filled with huge cages lined across the walls, in each one were angry, barking hellhounds. All seeming to be dangerous.

Blitzo walked past the cages and stared at them all, none of these would do. Then, he got an idea and a large smile spread across his face as he turned to the cashier.

“Got any puppies?”

The cashier groaned in annoyance as she walked across the room and opened a locked door, inside revealing multiple hellhound puppies roaming about.

The room filled with the sound of barks, growls, cries and yelling. Blitzo happily searched through the room, petting some of the hounds as he passed (most of them biting him).

All of these seemed so aggressive, Blitzo wasn’t sure if any of these pups would suite him, that is until he noticed one sitting in the corner.

A large scowl spread across her face with her light grey hair swooped over her left eye and her black ears pinned back.

Yep. She was the one, Blitzo wanted her.

He eagerly made his way to the angry pup and squatted down to her level.

“Hey, kid, what’s your name?” The question earned Blitzo a low growl from the pup as she backed further into the corner. Blitzo shrugged it off and suspected she was just scared.

He happily scooped the tiny pup up and hugged her, ignoring her squirming.

“Hey! Get your fucking hands off me!” She growled at him, eagerly squirming to get out of his grasp, earning a shush and single finger pressed to her snout.

“Shhh, it’s okay. No need to be scared” Blitzo smiled widely as he kept his grip on her. She was the one he wanted

She was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part of where Blitzo first brought Loona home  
> But only if you guys would want that 👌


End file.
